


Meow Meow Motherfucker

by ChestnutWheelBarrow



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Also calico cats are supreme, Cat Dad Wayne Wright, Cats, I don’t think there’s anything else I need to tag, I guess this is to make up for the last fic 👀, I have big plans for the Radel-Wright household now that they have a cat, M/M, Nick wants a cat, No Beta read we die like men, So Nick gets a cat, Wayne doesn’t like Turtle at first but he eventually comes round, Wayne says no, this fic inspired something I like to call The Donny Meova Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutWheelBarrow/pseuds/ChestnutWheelBarrow
Summary: Nick wants a cat.Wayne says no.So Nick gets a cat.
Relationships: Nick Radel & Cats, Nick Radel & Turtle the Cat, Nick Radel & Wayne Wright, Nick Radel/Wayne Wright, Wayne Wright & Turtle the Cat
Kudos: 3





	Meow Meow Motherfucker

  
  


“I want a cat.”

Wayne looked up from the newspaper he had been reading and raised an eyebrow. “Okay?”

Nick stood in front of him with his arms crossed. “Sorry, I should rephrase that. I’m getting a cat.”

Wayne sighed and put his newspaper down. “Do I get a say in this?”

“I mean, you do live here too.”

“Why do you want a cat anyway? You’re already passive aggressive and ruin all my things.”

“Okay first, fuck you. Second, I want a cat.”

Wayne pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. “Let me think about it?”

Nick huffed but seemed satisfied for now. “Fine.”

  
  


Wayne had hoped that would be it for the cat conversation. It wouldn’t be the first time Nick had an idea at 3 in the morning and Wayne needed to deter him from it, thought this was one of the more calmer ideas. Cats, and pets in general, were always a foreign concept to Wayne. He couldn’t fathom the idea of keeping a flea-ridden animal in the house so it could shed hair and piss everywhere. 

Wayne shuddered at the thought.

Still, he was sure that was the end of the conversation, especially considering Wayne’s been “thinking about it” for the last three weeks and Nick didn’t seem bothered at all. 

That was until a tiring Thursday evening. After an eventful day with Emily and Grady (which almost ended in a trip to A&E caused by a unecessarly violent game of tag), all Wayne wanted to do was sit down, maybe with a nice cup of herbal tea and a book. Shrugging off his jacket and slipping off his shoes, Wayne looked around for any sign of life in the apartment, startling when he saw Nick sat on the kitchen island, fiddling nervously with his fingers, a guilty-ish look on his face.

Wayne paused. “Oh my god, what have you done?”

Nick wouldn’t meet his gaze, keeping his eyes firmly trained on the floor. “Um so, remember a few weeks ago… When I said about getting a cat?”

_Oh no._ Wayne did not like where this was going. “Yes?”

Nick stood up and walked around the counter, bending down and gently picking something up. “This is Turtle.” He held a small kitten, no bigger than the size of your palm. It was absurdly fluffy with black, white and orange patches all over. The paws were white along with a small area around the muzzle. Tiny blue eyes started back at Wayne wearily.

“Nick…”

Nick took a few steps closer and held the kitten up to Wayne. “Look, I know you’re probably mad but just look at her!”

Wayne had to look away for the tiny fluff ball, as to not be swayed by her adorableness. “I thought I said no cats.”

“Well, technically you didn’t say anything. And anyway! A buddy of mine was giving her away for free, she’s the runt on the litter so I couldn’t just leave her!” Nick held the incredibly tiny beast close to his chest.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise!” That was certainly something coming from Nick, definitely a tempting offer.

Wayne sighed, not seeing many more options. “Fine! We can keep it, but it’s not my cat, so don’t expect me to take care of it.”

Nick beamed and Wayne had to admit that maybe it was a worthwhile sacrifice if it meant the usually irritable and grumpy man was happy. “You hear that, Turtle?” He cooed, tickling under the cat’s chin. “He said we can keep you.” The kitten gave an uninterested _“mrrrp”._ Nick put her down and watched as she plodded into the living room and somehow climbed her way up the arm chair- _Wayne’s arm chair-_ and plopping herself down.

“Looks like she’s getting settled in already.”

_Wayne was gonna kill Nick for this._

  
  


A few weeks later and Turtle was steadily growing. She was already double the size she was when Nick got her and double as messy. Wayne had established a “no cats on the furniture” rule, which didn’t seem to stop the cat from perching on the couch as if it was her throne and she was a queen. Which, according to Nick, was appt. Still, Wayne had to unfortunately admit, it wasn’t _that bad_ having a pet in the house, and it seemed to keep Nick happy. Wayne had never seen him smile so much. It was slightly unnerving.

A quiet evening saw the little family lounging around after a stressful day. Nick lay stretched out half asleep on the couch with Turtle curled up on his chest, while Wayne sat on his arm chair. The radio played softly in the background, adding a nice ambiance to the room. It was ruined though when Turtle let out a particularly loud _“mrow!”_ and jumped off Nick, trotting over to where Wayne sat and climbed her way up, only to nuzzle herself in his lap.

“Traitor.” Nick huffed.

Wayne was frozen in place. This was _new._ The kitten was sound asleep in his lap, purring quietly. The strange thing was, Wayne didn’t mind. For once he wasn’t hyperfixed on all the fur contaminating his trousers, instead he hesitantly inched a hand towards the fluff ball and gently stroked her, smiling contently. 

Wayne looked up briefly to meet Nick’s shit-eating grin. The blonde just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the kitten. 

_Maybe pets weren’t so bad after all…_


End file.
